ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Vulkanus
Vulkanus is a Detrovite who partnered up with Sixsix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his original series appearance, but with his Omniverse head and facial features. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black and blue on his suit are reversed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, his present self looks like his Omniverse appearance but the pink parts on his suit are light blue. His past self has his Omniverse appearance, but the cylinders on his suit are gone. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''suit. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but wears the original series suit. 'Ben 10 ' In the original series, he is usually seen with Sixsix. Unlike Technorg, he isn't enhanced in any way and doesn't have a metal ball on its arm. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers in the episode, The Galactic Enforcers. He reappears in Ben's dream world in Perfect D ay working alongside Sixsix again. In the start of the future episode Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. Ben 10: Alien Force Vulkanus makes a brief appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force in the episode Kevin's Big Score. According to Vulkanus, he was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when The Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading low-level alien technology to get by. When Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item(a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taedenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Ben, who uses Big Chill to literally freeze off his armor, revealing that Vulkanus is really nothing more than a minuscule alien in a giant suit. Rather than attempt to arrest him, however, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the small fortune in crystals he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it as payment for his past actions. He reappears in Inferno where he plans to detonate a bomb which will raise the Earth's temperature to 800 degrees. The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. He makes a brief appearance in Con of Rath. When Ben (as Rath), Gwen, Kevin discover they need Taedenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taedenite they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says their imagining things only to be confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube (an alien form of currency with no spending limit) but Vulkanus holds firm. He is defeated by Rath who ruined most of his Taedenite. Beaten Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taedenite. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Vulkanus also appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster and is beaten at the end by Ben as Ultimate Big Chill. Vulkanus was suddenly afraid of Ultimate Big Chill after witnessing the effect with his "ice flames".Vulkanus is going to appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, evidenced as his pick-axe minions, and himself, are seen in a few of the screen shots. Ben 10: Ultimate Unleashed He has his Omniverse ''armor, but his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''head. He appears in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 as the first minor villain of the series. Ben 10: Unlimited He appears to have Made a New suit off screen It now has a Jetpack on the Back A Helmet so Ben and co At first did not Know it was him The rest is just like AF/UA Suit. Ben 10: The Omniwars Vulkanus will be a recurring villain in the series. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He appears in Time To Go Useless, where he trades tech with Argit. Sonorosian Adventures He appeared in The First Lead . Ben 10: Maximum Heroes He appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes in the episode Off the Grid. John Smith 10 Vulkanus appears as a minor re-occuring character. He is rich, and currently owns the Earth. Appearances *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (alternate timeline) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Galactic Battle *Inferno (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *General Kevin *Lost Vendetta Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Vulkanus appears as owner of the Mythril Mines, being an ex-boyfriend of Sakura. Appearances *Mythril Mines *Battle of the Mountain 'Appearances' Ben 10 * ''The Galactic Enforcers (first appearance) * Perfect Day ''(dream) * ''Ken 10 ''(non-canon). Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' revenge of vulkanus Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Meltdown'' *''Revenge of the Negative 10.'' *''Ben 10's Christmas vacation'' *''Origins of the Future Part 1'' *''Origins of the Future Part 2'' *''Deception (only in flashback)'' *''Corruption'' *''Team Nemesis'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 1'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 2'' *''Syndicate of Evil Part 3'' Carter 10 *Tea Time in england ( First appearance ) *Planet of gold *Partners *Baby face Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (first reappearance) *The Hero and the Huntsman *Prom Not To Be *Behind the Mask Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Break Up and Shape Up (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Past/Future Selves Past Vulkanus Unknown * 'Carter 10 Alien Force ' *Chill down ! ( first reappearance Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance; cameo) *Battle of the Vreedles *Date Fights Ryder 10 Vulkanus appears along with bounty hunters to hunt Ryder. He buys a pet Crabdozer from Khyber. Appearances *Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) *Ride for Your Life Part 1 *Ride for Your Life Part 2 'Trivia' *Vulkanus has been beaten by Ben as Big Chill two times, once as normal Big Chill, and the other by Ultimate Big Chill. *His name probably derives from "volcanic", due to his heat resistant armor, and the name of his home planet, Vulcan, which, in itself, is named after the Roman god of smithery of the same name. *In the original series, Vulkanus seemed to be at the same build as Technorg minus the mace hand, but from Alien Force onward, he is shown to have an infant-like body. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that he was this size the whole time his suit was merely colored in mimic flesh. *He and Kevin were business partner before Kevin joined Ben's team.